Sartha
Like the Salthi fighter which proceeded it, the Sartha was created to be a cheap and disposable fighter. The Kilrathi engineers replaced the lasers in the Salthi with neutron cannons. Confederation Intelligence has received word that there was an excess of neutron cannons in the Kilrathi inventory and were used instead of particle beams in an effort to keep costs down. The Kilrathi light fighter has two hard points for missiles in addition to the fighter's guns. Large numbers of these light starfighters have been built and it is believed that the fighter is still operated in large numbers by the Kilrathi in secondary roles. It has been replaced in first line service by the Darket light fighter. In general role, the Kilrathi Sartha is a light fighter comparable to the Confederation Epee or Ferret light fighters. Like the light Confederation fighters, the Kilrathi fighters incredible speed and agility made it ideal for patrols. While the fighter's shields and armor are extremely weak, weaker than those of the Ferret and Epee, this fighter is at its most dangerous when confronting the enemy in swarms. When attacking, the Sartha's neutron guns can quickly knock down the shields of an opposing fighter. Specification *Model Type: Sartha Light Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.67 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 27.23 feet (8.3 meters) *Height: 16.73 feet (5.1 meters) *Width: 27.56 feet (8.4 meters) *Weight: 13.78 tons (12.5 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 20.2 million credits Weapon Systems *Twin Neutron Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. While not as long range as lasers, they pack a much larger punch. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation and Kilrathi standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,534.3 miles (2,500 km) in space and 7.8 miles (12.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon and 4D6x10+20 for both cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Missile Pylons (2): On the fighter are two missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: Varies with medium range missile types (See Revised Phase World Missile tables). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two. **Payload: One medium range missile per hard point. Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Light Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Kilrathi Category:Needs Picture